Special
by Raewyn Green
Summary: Raewyn was brought up in the Muggle World, by her two parents, who were both Squibs. She has purple hair, Ancestor was Metamorphagus , and in the Muggle World, she was called a freak. Hogwarts is a new chance for her and she makes friends. First Year.
1. Special

ALL WORK IS BASED OFF OF J.K. ROWLING'S "HARRY POTTER", AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER. Rated K at the moment, but later chapters will probably be T or M.

Preface

"But mommmyy… why's her hair _purple_?" asked a grubby little baby, strapped to her mother's shopping cart.

"Shh Abby... It's not polite to point"

Abby subsequently threw a tantrum, sending 2 boxes of Mac and Cheese flying.

Raewyn on the other hand was being dragged along by her mother, forced to go shopping at the local Wal-Mart. Trotting as best she could behind her Mum, Raewyn wondered why indeed she had purple hair. It had been like that since she was just a baby, and whenever she tried to ask either of her parents about it, they quickly shushed her, and replied that she was special. _Special_. God, she really and truly did hate that word. Teachers called her that. Counselors. Friends. Family. She remembered, looking up the definition in a dictionary once, when she was about 5.

"Special: Adjective, Made for a specific purpose, or unusual"

Yup, that's what most kids called her at school. "Unusual" or more commonly "freak". Once, Charlotte Sinclair, and Bobby Fergal stole a Sharpie from the teacher's desk, and wrote "freak" on her backpack.

"Raewyn" her mother snapped, "I've asked you twice already to help me load the groceries onto the checkout counter."

"Oh… sorry Mum, only thinking"

Raewyn reached into the shopping cart and grunts as she lifts a bag of apples onto the counter.

"Interesting hair color there. I died my hair purple once, but it didn't end up so well." The clerk chuckled.

"Oh, I don't dye my hair, it-" Raewyn started before being sharply cut off by her mother.

"Raewyn dear, we shall be going soon, would you help me put the groceries back in the cart?"

Raewyn sighed, used to her mother stopping her from talking about her hair, and loaded the produce back into the cart.

Her mother absolutely _hated _talking about Raewyn's hair. Whenever the subject came up with complete strangers, she would often change the subject, as quickly as possible.

Groceries loaded in the trunk of the car, Victoria Green wiped the sweat of her forehead. It was much too hot to be outside. She started the car, as Raewyn leaned back her chair and stared out the window.

"Raewyn dear," Ms. Green began, "I know you don't like your hair very much, but I think that it-"

"I know, I know. Makes me look 'special", Raewyn answered, wrinkling her nose when said the word. As she stared outside at the beautiful green landscape, she twiddled absentmindedly with her hair. Her father joked it was the most shocking moment, when she was born, and the first thing he saw of his only child, was a brilliant flash of purple. Her middle name, originally going to be Anne after her Great Grandma, was quickly changed to Violet, after the color of her hair.

Feeling the car stop, Raewyn looked out the window. Sure enough, they were home. So much for home, more like the perfect family's house. There was a great looming mansion, tons of yard space, and a cute pond with minnows, a water fall, and a surrounding garden. They even entered through a large silver gate in order to enter their estate.

Raewyn jumped out of the minivan, and trotted over to the front door, ignoring the still open car door behind her. She pressed the doorbell, and the doors were opened.

"Hey Pete". Raewyn said, nodding slightly towards the doorman.

Raewyn scurried quickly up the steps, into her room, and quietly shut the door. The bright yellow wallpaper gave her a head ache, and she plopped down on the window seat, overlooking the estate. She grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, and held him close. Although her house had many servants, she felt more alone than ever.

**Hey guys! I really don't like how this story begins, but I'm quite busy at the moment, and decided it was probably best to just upload it now, and edit it later. Please, please, please critique! I never start my stories very well, so if you think anything could be added to make it better, please tell me! I know this is short, and the ending is a bit rushed, but like I said, I'm very busy. Thank you VERY much for reading it, I hope you like it!**

**-Raewyn Green**


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 1.

After lunch, Raewyn ran back upstairs went into her parents room. Her dad was at the ancient computer, doing whatever lawyers did. "Boring stuff" he would call it.

"Hey Dad"

He nodded his head in her direction, acknowledging her, but not as much as a father should. After a few more minutes of typing, he checked his watch and cursed.

"Sorry Butterfly", he said, using her old nickname. "I've got another meeting, but I'll be back by dinner time".

He kissed her forehead, and flew out of the room.

Sliding off of her parents' bed, Raewyn wandered around the room. There were hundreds of books scattered around, and in towering stacks. Her parents weren't exactly the neatest people, but that's what Raewyn loved about them. Her room could be an absolute pig-sty and they wouldn't mind much, but just tell her to clean it up later.

Picking up a random book from one of the piles, she climbed up onto her parents bed, curled up into the fetal position and began to read. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

When Raewyn woke up, her father was still gone, or he was just not working at his computer. The second choice almost never happened, so Raewyn decided to just stick with the first one.

While sitting up, Raewyn noticed how full her bladder was, so she rushed to the bathroom.

AS she relieved herself Raewyn noticed that the window was left ajar. Feathers also littered the floor. She flushed the toilet and looked in the bathroom for any bird that might be hiding, when she heard a screech, and a flash of brown through the shower doors. Quietly and slowly opening the doors, Raewyn tried to get a good look at the creature trapped within it, which was quite difficult, given that the bird clawed its way up Raewyn's arm, trying to get out. Hitting Raweyn hard in the face with its powerful wings, it flew out the window. Raewyn scrambled off the floor and leaned out the window, trying to get a good look at the creature. It looked like an owl, but she wasn't quite sure. There was something stuck on its leg, and she wondered if was the plastic rings from some coke cans.

Looking in the window, she saw she had a large square impressed on one cheek, from where she had slept on top of the book. She glanced down at her arm, and saw the cuts she had received from the bird were not too severe, but merely red lines on her arm that were a little swollen, and only hurt when she pressed on them. Deciding a Band-Aid would do the trick, she walked downstairs to get one.

"Hey Mum" Raewyn said, climbing onto the counter, trying to reach the top cabinet which was filled with medical supplies.

"Hi Hon"

Raewyn couldn't help but notice how pretty her mother looked today. She had dark green eyes like emeralds, fair skin, and beautiful brown hair that was twisted into an elegant wrap around her hair. It was her hair that many people thought was absolutely beautiful, because it wasn't a plain and drabby brown like most people's hair, but a dark brown with reds and blacks and other colors.

"Hey did you know someone broke into our house?"

Her mother looked up from the paper, her jaw hanging open.

"Don't worry Mum, it was only a bird. It didn't do much, but it scratched me a bit" Raeywn said, holding up a Band-Aid covered arm. "Oh and don't be surprised when you look into your bathroom and it looks like a whole flock of birds molted in there. We had a, ah, bit of a struggle in there."

But Ms. Green's mouth was still hanging open, and she quickly rushed upstairs, leaving the paper forgotten on the kitchen table.

"Jeez, how much do you care about your bathroom?" Raewyn muttered under her breath, heading upstairs to her room.

"DINNER!", Raewyn heard her mother screech. The smell of slightly burnt chicken was drifting under the crack in her door. It smelled delicious.

Running down the stairs, Raewyn plopped onto a chair, in between her mother and father. The porch door was left open, so whenever the wind blew, a cool breeze entered the room. It was perfect.

"Raewyn" her father began, his glasses sliding down his nose, "I heard that you-"But her father was interrupted by the screeching of an owl, entering the room. It dropped a yellowy looking letter right into Raewyn's soup. Mouth in a round O, Raewyn slowly reached for the letter. Ms. Green scurried out of the room, and returned with a camera, snapping pictures every few seconds, until Mr. Green put his hand on top of hers, and put his finger to his lips. Everything was silent, except for the occasional screech from the owl.

"Raewyn Green

The first Bedroom, on the left

27 Vale Rd.

London" Raewyn muttered, reading the address on the letter. There was no return address. Raewyn almost never got letters, except from her cousins and grandparents on her birthday, or letters from her counselors.

Heart beating faster than the time she had to lie to her mom about why she had scribbled on her backpack (trying to cross out the word "freak"), she started to open the letter.

"Mh-hm" her father said, clearing his throat. Raewyn ignored him though, as it's not everyday an owl drops a letter in your dinner.

"Raewyn…" he continued, but Raewyn still ignored him. No way would she give up the chance of opening her letter, to listen to whatever her father had to say.

"Raewyn. Stop. Now."

Raewyn looked up, saw her father's stern face, and sighed. Putting the letter down on the table, she crossed her arms over her chest, and waited for her father to say what he needed.

"You're mother and I have, erm, something to tell you."

"But can't I open my letter first?" Raewyn begged, hands grasped together, and puppy eyes already starting to form.

"No." her mother said firmly. "It wouldn't make any sense, we have to explain it first."

"Fine. Tell me then."

"You're a witch Raewyn", her father said. "You can perform magic, unlike your mother and I."

Raewyn stared at them. Her father nervously wrung his hand.

"You mean… I can do magic?" Raewyn asked. Her father nodded.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" she screamed. Her father put his head on the table, and gave it a couple good slams.

"Raewyn, honey, we didn't want you to go through the same pain as we did. When your father and I didn't get our acceptance letter to Hogwarts, we knew we were Squibs, and-" her mother said before being cut off.

"Wait what? What's a Squib?" Raeywn said, her expression puzzled.

"A person who was born into a magical family, but does not have any magical abilities." Her mother said, waving a hand as if it were common knowledge.

"Your father and I met in a park when we were seventeen, and got married a few years later. When we had you, we decided that it would be best if you weren't told about magic of any sort. That way if it turned out you were also a Squib, you wouldn't be hurt in any way."

Raewyn's eyebrows were scrunched together, and her eyes seemed to be focusing intensely on her napkin.

"Wait, but don't I need stuff? To perform magic and such? And where will I learn it?"

This time her father answered.

"We will go as a family to Diagon Alley which is like the Magical World's New York City. You can pretty much buy anything you would like there. I do believe that inside that letter is a list of what you need. And you will be learning everything at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is considered the best school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Okay?" Raewyn said. "May I open the letter now please?"

Her parents share a look, before both nodding their heads.

Ripping open the letters, Raewyn looks slowly over her letter.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Dear Ms. Green,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Headmistress<br>Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin, First Class, etc.

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"Well, we'll be leaving for Diagon Alley tomorrow morning", her mother said casually. She then stood up, and left the table, leaving an awkward silence between Raewyn and her father.

"So Dad. Basically, I can do… stuff. With a wand. And I'm going to school with other people who can do the same thing, right?"

"Pretty much sweetheart" he replied, stifling a yawn. "I'm going to head to bed, and we'll by your school things tomorrow, alright?

"Wait! Dad!" Raewyn said. "Does this have anything to do with the owl in your room?"

Her father smiled sheepishly. "Yes it does. Witches and Wizards use owls as letter senders. In fact, I'll buy you one tomorrow, how does that sound?"

She smiled, and her father lumbered up the stairs. After making sure she heard the familiar "SQUEAK SQUEAK" of her father's mattress as he climbed into it, Raewyn tiptoed over to her computer. She typed in Hogwarts on Google search. There were no search results. Sighing, she crawled into bed, and closed her eyes, waiting for tomorrow to start.

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't written in so, long :( i broke my pinkie! so hopefully ill be writing more!**


End file.
